1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal which provides an image capturing function and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Recently, users' demands for capturing images with camera-equipped mobile terminals are growing. In line with this, a variety of camera-related structural parts and/or software parts are being developed. As part of the development, mobile terminals equipped with at least two or more cameras with different angles of view are under development. Thus, there is a need to develop various methods for capturing images using at least two cameras.